The Seer's Companion
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: [A request fic] Jennifer Brea knew exactly what she was getting herself into, being a companion of Leonardo Watch and seeing monsters everywhere she turn. But what if, through the hardships and challenges, a certain Klaus Von Reinherz of Libra catches her interest? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : A request given to me by XxWolfLord95xX, thank you so much for introducing me to the series Kekkai Sensen. _The Seer's Companion_ begins now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show or the OC. Kekkai Sensen belongs to the rightful owner(s).

Jennifer Brea belongs to XxWolfLord95xX.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Dear Sunshine,_

 _Hello, Michella. How are you?_

 _Your brother is doing well._

 _It's been six months now, since I came to this city. These last six months have seemed incredibly long and yet short, in a way that feels king of weird, even to me._

 _It feels awkward writing you a letter after all this time, you might be surprised too._

 _It's not as though anything has happened._

 _It's just...there's something I really have to tell you, so I automatically picked up my pen._

 _That's all there is to it._

 _This place is as crowded and messy as it has always been-a noisy city, where abnormal is normal. I've managed to muddle through, at least until now, living out the worst and the best days ever._

 _A year ago, when I left out behind, I thought that I was someone, who was all but worthless to the world-a powerless, idealistic little man you can find anywhere. Even now, that hasn't changed much, but once in a while, I get the feeling that that's not true, either._

 _Today, I wanted to tell you how, it is that I got to thinking that way. I want to tell you what I saw, what I felt and who I ran into here in this city._

 _This may go on for a while, but I hope you'll hear me out until I'm done._

 _This is the story of me and the people, who showed some hope in me._

* * *

 _In the bustling foggy city..._

This city sucks. People pick fights with you...pick your pockets all day long. Part-time wages are low, and it's hard to make acquaintances, let alone friends. Three years ago, the city we walk through, would have been labeled New York. If you've got a hard life, this city is hell-bent on making life harder.

"What are you thinking about, Leo?" A voice spoke gently from the side, getting the boy's attention. He had messy brown hair and a normal aura around him. He wore a dark-sleeved, high collared shirt too big for his body with accompanying dark pants and tennis shoes. A pair of orange goggles can be seen around his neck.

"What do you mean, Jenna?" He asks his companion innocently, a young female with inquisitive purple eyes and long brown hair that tumbles to the middle of her back; her bangs stopped at her chin, giving her an oval-shaped face. She had on a blue corset with blackish-gray jeans that were knee-length. The accompanying pair of brown boots stopped below her knees, giving her a good foot or two height advantage. A white zip-up hoodie can be seen tied around her waist, its services not required due to the muggy, hot weather. A fox necklace dangled around her neck, a gift perhaps from someone special. She never specified to him where she got it.

"Don't be like that, I know when you have your thinking face on." She huffs, using a hand to brush her hair to the side. "Are you thinking about your sister?"

"...mhmm..." He relented, kicking a couple of pebbles down the path of the busy intersection. "It's more of...the letter I sent her. I wonder if she received it yet?"

"You sent that thing out a long time ago, I'm positive she has received it by now." Jenna smiles, not at all worried about the mix of humans and monsters a like that surrounded them. They hit another intersection and waited patiently for the light to turn green.

"Have you received anything from her in return?"

"Not yet...Well, I mean..."

"Oh here we are!" Jenna says as a certain building came into view, her eyes widening with a certain happiness. "Let's see if Vivian is in...most likely she is since she's like, the only waitress."

"Hmm? Well if it isn't our two regulars." The waitress behind the bar of Diannes Diner looked up as the two youngsters took their spots in front of her. Her name is Vivian and she was a very-down to earth kind of gal. Her short blonde hair ended by her chin while her blue eyes captivated her charm. Her uniform included a white short-sleeved shirt over blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. A green apron was draped around her body and a red baseball cap settled backwards on her head. "What will it be this time? The usual?"

"Black coffee please, but can I have a little more cream in mine? Keep Leo's how he likes it." Jenna said, while the boy merely nodded his head in agreement. The traffic within the little cafe was steady, not necessarily heavy. The sounds of patrons eating and chatting filled their ears, but they paid them no heed.

"So, did you manage to send that letter out?" Vivian questions Leo, pouring the beverages into two clean cups. "All those years back, you sat in the exact same spot with a couple pieces of paper stained with coffee. I hope your little sister liked the smell of fresh roasted beans."

"I wouldn't know, it's been awhile since she's replied back." He replies, wrapping his hands around the cup to feel the warmth. "I hope she replies soon."

"Mmhmm. I've probably said this time and time again: Even if there's nothing wrong, family always worry just about anyone."

"You're absolutely right." Leo took the moment to sip his coffee and smiled, a small and simple smile. "Mmm. Perfectly brewed."

"You two have been regulars here for as long as I know...but what exactly are you two doing in a place like this?" Vivian gestures towards the city behind them with a hand, releasing a huge sigh. "Sightseeing? Or work? It's rare to see people like yourselves wandering around. If you aren't careful, someone could make a decent prey out of you."

"Well...that's a good question." Leo smiles, keeping his answer a bit vague. Holding up what seems to be a camera, he says, "I'm a cub reporter. Here for training and Jenna's my accomplice." At that moment, their stomachs growled loudly and both of them sighed. In synch, they drank their coffees in hopes of sedating their hunger for just a while longer.

"A cub reporter and his companion who have come all this way to starve...you two might as well have drawn short ends of a stick." Vivian scowls, planting both hands on her hips. "You two are weird."

"Are we? I'd like to think that we're just a couple of normal kids." Jenna says, while Leo fiddles with the camera. There were a couple of albums of photos he had taken even before he met Jenna, and he had told her that most of the photos were of his sister.

"Just so you two know, we don't offer free refills here for people to fill up on."

"Sorry about that, and thanks for putting up with us." Jenna says. Leo was too busy fiddling with his camera and looking at photos.

"Hmmm?" Looking to the side, Vivian watches as her father places two plates of food before the kids: Burgers and a helping of fries. He merely huffs at her questioning gaze and returns to finish whatever he had been doing earlier, cleaning the stove and taking a few more orders.

"For us?" Leo asks when he notices the warm food shoved into his face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course they aren't for free. You two will be washing the dishes later to compensate." Vivian grins cheekily, taking in the expressions on their faces. "Luckily, my father can't turn a blind eye away, so do him a favor and eat up!"

"But...I feel bad." Leo admits and even Jenna held herself back from touching the food. They were hungry, but they didn't have enough money between the two. "We don't deserve it..."

"Bah! Don't talk like that. Modesty and belittling yourselves are totally different things." The waitress admonished them, almost like a mother would. "Besides, my conscience couldn't take it if I allowed regular customers to starve to death. It'd look bad on me and it'd look bad on the restaurant's reputation."

"T-Thank you very much!" Both of them spoke, and that's when the unthinkable happened. It was a quick snap, like a camera going off but both of them noticed a certain creature high-tailing out of the business.

"Hey! Get back here, monkey!" Leo, already out of the chair rushed out the door screaming at the top of his lungs. "You little thief!"

"Monkey?" Vivian questions, one of her eyebrows raised in confusion. "What's he talking about?"

"S-Sorry Vivian, but please place the food on our tabs! We'll be back!" Jenna apologizes quickly and ran out after the boy. The waitress was a little baffled with the change of events, scratching her head in bewilderment.

"Huh? What's with them? I haven't seen them run out so fast..."

"You couldn't see it, but the boy's camera was stolen." Another customer answers for her, turning his head to address the situation. "It was a mach monkey. They move too fast for human eyes to follow."

"Huh...is that so?" The waitress says as she grabs an empty container, preparing to make another brew of coffee. "How strange."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Chapter 1 of _The Seer's Companion_. Thank you XxWolfLordxX for requesting this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the OC. Kekkai Sensen belongs to the rightful owner(s).

Jennifer Brea belongs to XxWolfLord95xX.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Out on the street..._

Bystanders vocalize or emit inhuman noises of disgust as Leo continued to bolt after the fleeting monkey. He paid them no heed, using whatever means necessary to close the distance. That camera was extremely important to him, and he would be damned if he lost it to such creature. Feet pounding against the concrete, heart beating wildly within his chest, his sights set on the animal as it zips between and around legs.

Gritting his teeth with determination, Leo began to gain speed with each stride and closed the distance between him and the machine monkey. He could see his yellow camera still hanging around the creature's neck, the fear of it possibly breaking urged him to run faster. Suddenly, something occurred on the right, and a huge gust of heat blew him into the air. Tumbling to the ground, he laid there unmoving for a couple of minutes, dust and debris raining down around.

"Leo! Are you all right?!" Jenna's voice roused him into consciousness as she rushed up to him, eyes wide as she surveyed the carnage the explosion that had occurred moments prior had delivered. She slowed down to a stop and rested her hands on her knees, chest heaving from the run. "What happened here?"

"Ughh! I couldn't tell you even if I knew." The boy groaned as he got on his hands and knees, holding the side of his head with a hand. Lifting his head for just a bit, he grunted as the sole of a shoe made connections with his face. It wasn't as pleasant as tumbling across the rough asphalt but it was still disgusting nonetheless. "Umm...hello?"

"How do you do, stupid newbie?" A voice he couldn't recognize answered him. The girl looks up to see a lanky male wearing a long-sleeved muscle shirt underneath a white suit. He had a tanned skin and a cigar was evident between his index and middle finger. "And how do you do, lovely lady?"

"Who are...you?" Jenna asks with confusion in her voice as she addresses the individual. Then she added, "And what gives you the right to plant your foot on his face? That's not a nice gesture."

"The name's Zapp Renfro, sent to find you two when our meet up was like ages ago. Low and behold, I see you two are about a foot in the grave with all this shit happening." The white-haired male sighed loudly, as if he couldn't believe what was going on. Raising his cigar to his mouth, he took a deep puff before continuing, "Honestly, how am I suppose to face the boss man if you two end up dead?"

"Ahem, Zapp-san, your foot."

"Eh? Fine, fine, I'll take my foot off your boyfriend's face since you are clearly against such behavior. Will that make you happier?"

"I'm his companion, not his boyfriend." Jenna clarified when the shoe was removed. "Thank you very much." Zapp merely bowed in response to her before gesturing for the two of them to follow him. Helping Leo to his feet, the two of them followed albeit a foot or two behind.

"You see, kiddies, the city was feared at first. But then it turned into a playground crawling with all kinds of goddamn nasty things. Crooks, terrorists...mega corporations, religious groups, the Mafia, refugees, and intelligence agents from every nation. One could say they're quietly targeting it for a thousand-year reign." The male in white sighed loudly against the roaring engines of cars passing them by, kicking an empty can without much effort. "We on the other hand, risk our lives to stop the most dangerous of them. Don't be a burden, sweet cakes. You either, Johnny."

"Leo, are you sure it was wise to follow him? Not that I'm saying there's anyone quite like him." Jenna whispers to the boy beside her, lifting up a hand to her mouth so Zapp wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. It wasn't that she didn't object to any decisions Leo would make, but she would still voice any discomfort. "I mean...appearances aren't always everything."

"Don't worry about it, this is the guy we've been waiting for." He smiles to reassure her, knowing that his companion was a bit on edge. "Besides, I'm sure that Libra – the organization we're about to meet – is one where I can get the truth. Let's not fall behind." They followed Zapp, taking twists and turns until they were led to a few run-down apartments. There were two golden stickers on the side of the mahogany door, the character representing 'Arrival' flipped upside down for cultural reasons.

"In here." Zapp tells them, twisting the knob and held it open. "Go on. The boss man has been anxiously awaiting you two."

* * *

 _Inside the building..._

Based on appearance, it looked as if it were any other ordinary complex. Dull paint job, smelly scrolls on the walls, some fake plants here and there. Nothing unusual or eye catching. Zapp walks toward a secluded room at the far end, doing something with a hand out of the line of sight from the other two. There was a whirring sound like gears and the wall parted to reveal an elevator completely made out of gold.

"Michella..." Leo utters under his breath as they approached another intricate door after a long elevator ride. He felt fear, anxious, and all around apprehension all rolled into one. But the most important emotion he was feeling was one of anticipation. He had longed to become a member of Libra, and now was his chance. When Zapp opened the door, a gust of wind slapped their faces along with some sort of white light. Shielding their eyes with raised arms, the two waited for it to die down so they could see what was before them.

"Hi there. Are you two our new comrades?" A voice greeted them and they noticed a tall, red-haired man standing behind a desk. He donned a white shirt underneath a black waistcoat, as well as black pants accompanied with brown dress shoes. Accessories included a crimson colored tie and glasses. "Welcome. My name is Klaus V. Reinhertz."

"This is Chain Sumeragi." He gestured with a hand to the lovely female standing off to the side. She was tall as well, just inches under Klaus but nonetheless intimidating. She had short black hair and a voluptuous body, confined in a white shirt underneath a black business suit. "It's a pleasure, Johnny Landis. And to you as well, Johnny's escort."

"Eehh?" At the name, Chain's expression changed. Her usual stoic demeanor shifted to one of shock. "Johnny Landis? That can't be. After all, he just died. There's no way that kid standing before us is Johnny."

"Leo..." Jenna whispered to him, noticing that the boy had begun to sweat profusely.

"The wrong guy! What an idiot!"

"Shut up! The boss man didn't realize either!" At that point Chain and Zapp were in a heated argument, she angrily hurling insults and he hurling insults right back. Klaus himself was looking at a photo of what appeared to be Johnny who shares a similar appearance to the boy standing before him. No matter which way he flipped the photo, he would have to agree that the two of them look identical.

"Never mind Mr. Klaus! It's your screw up, so take responsibility!"

"What's that, wench?" Zapp snarled, stepping a little closer with his teeth bared. "Wanna get into it?"

"Drop dead."

"And you, you liar!" Having enough of the bantering with Chain, Zapp turned his attention to Leo who had knelt down and bowed with his forehead touching the carpet. Jenna knelt next to him to show solidarity and sat back on her heels, hands neatly folded across her lap. "How dare you impersonate and lie about your identity! You make me look like a fool here!"

"I'm sorry! But there's something I want to know...Something I have to find out!" Leo apologized on the spot, not looking up so he was essentially talking to the floor. "You're all up on the underworld, so I thought you'd know..."

"He's now being led away in a polisuit." The television that hung from the ceiling came to life, interrupting their moment and they all turned their heads to watch. It depicted an image of a male wearing a white T-shirt with his hands cuffed behind his back. The camera adjusted itself as the reporter continued speaking, "We'll follow through with the latest development. For now, the police has asked civilians to clear the area."

"The armed robbery brouhahaha from before looks like they finally caught him." Chain mused but wasn't nearly as interested, her arms folded in front of her chest. "It's about time if you ask me."

"W-W-Wait! It seems like there's a change in development! We're seeing – gaaaaaaaah!" In that split moment a flash of blue erupted from the man's back, and some kind of monster burst force. With a spear in hand, it slaughtered anyone that was standing within range. The screen fizzled out before blackening.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see that? What a spectacular show!"

"Him again..." Zapp sighed with irritation, his eyes narrowing as the screen flashed to life again. The person or being that popped up had what seemed to be a metal band that covered more than half his face. Only a grinning mouth could be seen. "He's so irritating and his voice alone makes me wanna bang my head through the wall."

"It's me, everyone. The extraordinary masked phantom who rules Jerusalem's Lot." The camera panned back, letting the viewers see the male in his entirety. He wore a black shirt underneath what appears to be a white lab coat. Behind him on the table were a bunch of flasks with unknown colors of substances. "Femt, the King of Depravity!"

"The King of...Depravity?" Jenna repeated, one eyebrow raised in questioning. "I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"Neither have I." Leo adds, watching the screen with interest.

"I'm extremely bored. Has everyone been feeling that these days? It's simply dreadful!" Femt dramatically said, leaning back in his chair. Then he hops onto the desk, microphone in hand, and says, "And all of it is your damn fault! You pigs just stand around with your mouths open, waiting for food to fall in!"

"Like I said, he pisses me off." Zapp commented loudly, his hands planted on his hip and jutting out his lower lip like a pout. "What I wouldn't give to shove my foot in his face."

"That's why I've taken it upon myself to play a little game." Femt leaned close to the camera and Leo thought the man was actually staring at him specifically. "Sorry."

"Eehhh?" The boy looks down at the monkey that had buried itself within his coat, surprised that the creature chose that time to reveal itself. Unfortunately Klaus also turned his head and stared knowingly at the animal. With a roar, a green translucent monster materialized in the air, one arm raised with the spear in its clutches.

"What the -?!"

"Leo!"

"Get away from him!" Chain rushed forward, pulling Jenna away as the same monster on the television moments prior let out a screech. With a quick slice, it cleaved the building at an upward angle and vanished just as quickly as it came. At first nothing happened, but then parts of the upper levels shifted and toppled to the ground, sending panic in the streets and dust into the sky.

"Ahhhh you hear that sweet melody? The game's already begun!" Femt clapped his hands with glee, twirling around like a mad man. "The rules are simple. Listen closely because I'll only say them once. Find the gate that split the robber before the demon does and destroy it! The gate opens every few minutes so that's your chance. Use the bi-sectioning party that happens each time to guide you. But if the demon finds that gate first..."

 _What...what just happened?_ Jenna thought, the sounds against her ears were a little disarray when the attack happened. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, fearing the dust or anything could get in. _An attack...there was that glowing green monster. Oh my gosh, is everyone else okay?!  
_

"I hate to even think about it! I can't even bring myself to say it!" The man from the television cackles like a little kid receiving his first candy piece. He grins into the camera, "Well, give it your all...representatives of the human race!" With a shudder, the machine went black and quiet.

"Klaus-san!" Leo scrambled over to where the larger male lay unmoving. He didn't want to shake him awake so used his voice instead. "Klaus-san!"

"You ass wipe!" Zapp strode over, grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Don't tell me you're his agent! Give me a reason not to kill you now!"

"N-No! I-I'm not!" Leo said, holding his hands out in surrender.

"Please, let him go! Waaaah!" Jenna yelped suddenly as Chain wrapped one arm around her waist and jumped down, her feet barely made a sound when she landed. "Thank you for saving me."

"You all right, Mr. Klaus?" Chain asks after giving the girl a slight head nod.

"Yeah... Let him go, Zapp." The red-haired male uttered in response when he regained consciousness. "He isn't responsible for what happened."

"Use your brain. Mr. Klaus sensed danger and protected him!" Chain added firmly, sending a sharp glare at Zapp. "Seriously, you are so hot-headed."

"Oh...so that's what it is." He let his hand go and Leo dropped to the group with relief, taking the time to catch his breath. "In the meantime, I believe the gate itself is...that damn monkey." They all turned their attention to the mech creature. It watched them with wide eyes, before turning around and disappeared with a wave of the tail.

"Wait, monkey!" Chain hollered as she dashed off, disappearing into the smoke-filled air and out of sight.

"So you did bring it as part of a plan!" Zapp grabbed Leo again and began to shake him. "You goddamn twerp! You just really love to lie to my face, don't ya!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't know! I swear! I'm not lying!"

"Zapp-san! You're gonna kill him!" Jenna scolded, trying to defuse them. "We didn't know, all we wanted was to get his camera back! It's the honest truth!"

"Former Johnny Landis-kun..." Klaus coughs, getting their attention that he was still present. He managed to sit up and was taking the moment to rest and get his strength back.

"It's Leo. Leonardo Watch." Leo turns to face him, giving him his actual name. He bows and says, "I apologize for lying, Mr. Klaus. Thank you for saving me."

"So you...could see it." The red-haired male spoke, not as a question, but as an insightful statement. When he got a resounding 'Yes', he turns to Jenna and asks, "Could you see it too?"

"Yes Sir, I saw it." Jenna replies, dipping her head to him. "Its attack, its form...I saw it all."

"I could barely get a glimpse of that attack out of the corner of my eye! How could these two see it just fine?!" Zapp argued, but he stopped when Klaus held up a hand. "My apologies, boss man."

"Leo-kun, do those eyes of yours have something to do with it?" Klaus asks him, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "What is this thing you have to find out?" The boy straightened up and took a deep breath, almost anchoring himself before he could retell his story. Jenna kept her lips sealed, already hurt the boy's life ever since she traveled with him; she knew it was a hard topic to talk about, but getting the answers meant a lot to him.

"It happened exactly six months ago."


End file.
